<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ninety-five, not dead by maythecat12 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267902">ninety-five, not dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maythecat12'>maythecat12 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Extended Scene, M/M, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, the stony is implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maythecat12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Natasha isn't Steve's first kiss since 1945. Or basically, the car conversation in CA:TWS with Stony thrown in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ninety-five, not dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyones_favorite_idiot/gifts">everyones_favorite_idiot</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's quarantine time and I'm bored, so this idea was born (the rewatch of The Winter Soldier probably helped too). </p><p>There's no physical Stony in this, it's just mentioned in the conversation. I might write an actual scene if I find the motivation. Might.</p><p>For Sam and Angie, love you both, thanks for being great friends, mwah!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, I have a question for you.” Steve glances at Nat, who immediately adds, “which you do not have to answer…  I feel like, if you don’t answer it though, you’re kinda answering it, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Steve says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that your first kiss since 1945?” Nat asks, amusement clear in her tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bad, huh?” Steve replies, deflecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that,” Nat’s tone is unconvincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it kinda sounds like that’s what you’re saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t,” Nat defends, “I was just wondering how much practice you’ve had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't need practice,” Steve scoffs, trying not to think of certain incidents involving kissing. And maybe more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everybody needs practice,” Nat argues, tone demanding an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my first kiss since 1945. I’m 95, not dead,” Steve keeps his eyes on the road ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to mention who?” the eagerness in Nat’s voice is unmistakable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who,” Steve dodges the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I don’t?” Nat smirks, clearly knowing who it is. “So… you and Tony, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t-” Steve feels the heat creeping up his cheeks, “okay, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat grins, reclining in her seat, kicking her feet back on the dash. “Barton owes me ten bucks.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>